I Swear You Look Just Like Him
by Call Me Insane
Summary: What would you do if you met yourself? I wouldn't know, but check out what these Pirates' stars would do!


**Disclaimer – it's a long one:** This story deals with the characters of Pirates of the Caribbean meeting up with their fellow actors of the film. This story does not revolve around the actors in anyway...they are just there and whose persons are not being tampered with or being offended in anyway. I do not own any of the characters of the Pirates of the Caribbean neither do I own any ... actors – hmmm. Plus these actors are only there to get this ball rolling so, let's let Elizabeth Swann to get things going.

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

* * *

I had a dream. Filled with terror and awe. I saw black sails. Black sails and a familiar freckled face. I had a dream about this day. The day I realise the perplexity of father and Norrington's face. I reminisce myself – and my very own pledge as a guardian angel – I pledge I carry on with me. But I wake up and I see the bright sunshine, pouring out of the window.  
  
'Miss Swann,' a whining voice calls out, 'a Miss Knightly is here to see you Miss!' Celia. Sometimes you can't shut her up. Sometimes I wish father spent more money on door locks rather than execution sites.  
  
I had just woken up and now a 'Miss Knightly wants to see me!' Frustrated I was, but Miss Knightly must be fair indeed!  
  
'Morning Dear!' Father barges in and brings with him a box. The box is being opened by Celia. Oh how beautiful! It is a lovely, delicate dress, but it looks so hard to get into. Celia woke me to see the present! Oh, what a lovely girl. Miss Knightly...well perhaps that was me! Knightly was an awful choice of word...I am not however knightly! She could've easily said: Miss Beautiful, Miss Wonderful, Miss...ess Will Turner. Oh well, Celia does play the most stupid jokes, but you can't help laughing. Father raises his brow at my unpredicted laughter.  
  
'Elizabeth? Is something funny?' nosy little fathers should keep out of such facial expressions.  
  
'I...I just wondered how in the world you could...' I try to think of something...not as inquisitive as my former freckled face, 'um...put it on! Yes...how?'  
  
'Simple!' says the ever so comfortable, every so bloody annoying Celia.  
  
Celia drags me around the partition and keeps me there for another 12 or so hours of hell. The maids in our household are so ... strict. They get me out and into a dress so very 'simply' or so I thought. I can't breathe.  
  
'Father, may I acquire as to the occasion?' I say, in disbelief of his unexpected and unflattering doting. I was expecting him to say something sweet and something to do with 'NO MORE CEREMONIES!' Ceremonies there are lots of...HALF THE TIME MY WARDROBE WON'T SHUT!  
  
'Well, actually, I was hoping you would wear it to the arrival today!' Arrival what arrival? I raise my brow. Arrival of an extra-terrestrial is interesting enough...but you know I guess...been there, done that.  
  
'Yes dear, Miss Knightly's arrival, she has come from Britain to see you!' A PORKER OF A BRIT! TO SEE ME?  
  
Celia tightens my ...hmm...corset.  
  
'How's it coming dear?'  
  
'It's difficult to say,' at that moment. Someone else, she...someone else ... said that simultaneously! Who was that! Extra terrestrial my corset!  
  
I start to get suspicious and anxious. Father says 'Good day' to whom I think is that Miss Knightly and I hear his trudging boots walk away.  
  
'Apparently it's the latest fashion in London!' It's that voice! She is my voice! Wait ... who is she again?  
  
'Miss Knightly? Is that you?' I asked, smart girl I am, a Londoner knows! Somehow I don't wish to see her in one of these.  
  
'Yes, Elizabeth, It's me!' I can't see her, but she sounds as if she were a 20 stoner. Oh finally I'm done...wait...I can't breathe.  
  
'Are you finding the dress uncomfortable at all?' asks Miss Knightly. Uncomfortable! I can't blasted BREATHE!  
  
'I'm ... done!' I whisp my hair to the side step out of the partition – the maids are still tagging on the cords...and I see her. Miss Knightly...is me! Except she wears striped leggings and a blouse to her elbows. Her hair has been teased, she looks so ... poor. I wonder how she got to the Caribbean ... I hope she didn't swim!  
  
'Hello Elizabeth, I'm Keira, nice to meet you!  
  
I faint...don't ask me how I remember how I fainted...I just know...smart girl I am!

* * *

First chapter done...second in the making – I've got 2 stories going, some poems, fictionpress and a whole lot of exams so...yeh.  
  
Chapter II – Meet Will Turner - 


End file.
